HUTAN TERLARANG
by Uchiha Narachi
Summary: Sunyi, tidak ada orang... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung, kedinginan. Seseorang tolong aku! Mind to RnR? last chapter...
1. Chapter 1

HUTAN TERLARANG

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Sunyi, tidak ada orang... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung, kedinginan. Seseorang tolong aku! Mind to RnR?

"Kumohon, jangan sampai aku telat di kelas Tsunade-sama." Mohonku.

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Jam 6.57, Bagus masih ada waktu!

Tiba-tiba...

"HWAAAA." Aku terjatuh dengan posisi yang memalukan, rok terbuka sampai pahaku kelihatan.

Aku berdiri dan langsung meminta maaf kepada orang yang kutabrak.

"Maaf, maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Permisi." Aku langsung melesat pergi ke kelas.

Di kelas...

"Jadi hal terakhir yang kalian harus lakukan..." Tsunade-sama berhenti berbicara dan menatapku.

"Kenapa kau telat Sakura?" tanya Tsunade-sama

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak orang."

"Baiklah kali ini kau ku maafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi!"

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama." Aku duduk ke kursiku dan membuka buku pelajaranku sambil melamuni laki-laki yang tadi kutabrak... Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi di mana?

Yah perkenalkan aku adalah Haruno Sakura. Sebenarnya aku pernah tinggal di Konoha, lalu aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Suna karena orang tuaku bekerja di sana. Tapi orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan terpaksa aku harus ikut pamanku tinggal di Konoha. Dan aku mempunyai kesan yang amat buruk tentang Konoha karena ada anak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"SAKURAAAAA, KAU MENDENGARKUUUU!"

"HWAA, YA AMPUN INO BAKA, TENTU AKU BISA MENDENGARMU!" tak kalah kencang dengan suara Ino

"Hei, kau juga jangan teriak di telingaku" Kata Ino sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah mendengar cerita tentang anak sekolah elite yang akan pindah ke sekolah kita?"

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat di kantin! Sekalian istirahat." ajak ino

"Terserahlah." Kataku.

Ino menggandeng tanganku dan langsung pergi ke kantin. Sesampainya di kantin para perempuan sudah memenuhi satu tempat. Kami langsung pergi ke tempat yang ramai dipenuhi perempuan. Ino tidak mau kalah, dia terus menyerobot melewati para perempuan itu. Sementara aku meronta untuk melepaskan genggaman Ino. Ya ampun kalau sudah sampai topik cowok ganteng Ino tidak akan sadar apakah orang yang digenggamnya kesakitan atau tidak.

"Ino lepaskan tanganku. Tanganku sakit nih!" pintaku

Aku terus meminta sampai berkali-kali tapi dia tidak mendengar. Kali ini aku berteriak.

"INO, KUMOHON LEPASKAN GENGGAMANMU!" Teriakku

"Hehehe, maaf." Katanya. Kok sepi. Lalu aku memandang sekeliling. Semua orang melihatku. Tidak sampai 5 detik mereka sudah ribut kembali. Aku langsung pergi tapi seseorang memanggilku..

"Haruno Sakura?"

Aku menoleh. "ya, siapa yang memanggilku?"

"Apakah kau Haruno Sakura?" tanya nya kembali. Hmmm, sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini. aku teliti penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. Rambutnya, matanya, eh tunggu sepertinya aku kenal orang ini. Ini kan orang yang kutabrak tadi pagi, tapi orang ini mengingatkanku akan seseorang. Jangan-jangan.

"Namaku adalah Uchi..." Aku memotong dan langsung berbicara.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya benar. Ternyata kau masih mengingatku. Dan kejadian tadi pagi aku tidak akan melupakannya." Aku langsung menamparnya dan pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Ino. Sasuke hanya senyum-senyum sambil memegang pipinya yang kutampar.

"Eh Sakura, kok kau kenal dia?" tanya Ino. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sampai pelajaran terakhir. Bel berbunyi, perutku juga berbunyi. Aku lupa makan tadi gara-gara uchiha aneh itu. uhh, perutku lapar sekali. Aku memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tasku dan langsung pergi keluar sekolah dan pulang. Sesampainya di rumah...

"Aku pulang paman, bibi."

"Halo Sakura-chan. Bagaimana sekolahmu? Menyanangkan?" pertanyaan itu hanya kubalas dengan senyuman. Aku melepas sepatuku dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Sakura-chan kau mau makan apa? Nanti bibi buatkan."

"Terserah bibi. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Baik, setelah mandi jangan lupa nanti makan dulu ya." Yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan.

"Ahh. Enak sekali berendam, rasanya semua bebanku hilang." Setelah 10 menit berendam tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu kamar mandi.

_TINGTONG_

"Sakura-chan. Ada yang mencarimu. Katanya teman sekolah!" kata bibiku.

"Uhhhh siapa sih yang mengganguku?" Gerutuku.

"Iya, sebentar."

Aku langsung mengeringkan badanku dan memakai baju. Aku menuruni tangga tapi saat melewati ruang tamu aku melihat seseorang duduk dengan santai sambil bersiul.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku kepada orang yang sedang duduk itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengunjungi teman lama dan itu kau. Aku menunggumu sambil mengingat-ingat saat kau tercebur di kolam ikan, dan bau amisnya tidak hilang sampai 4 hari. Hahaha."

"Oh, ternyata tuan uchiha bisa bicara banyak juga ya!"

"Lucu sekali. Ternyata nona haruno bisa membuat lelucon juga!"

"Sudah basa-basinya, mau apa kau datang ke sini?" Tanyaku dengan emosi.

"Hei, jangan marah dulu! Aku hanya akan mengajakmu ke pondokku."Mataku langsung berbinar-binar.

"HWAA Sasuke! Ke pondok-mu waktu itu? apakah masih ada yang mejual es krim? Apakah masih ada nenek-nenek yang menyenangkan itu?" Tanyaku

"Ya, ya dan ya. Dan jangan berteriak. Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Permisi. Oh ya aku yang akan mengantarmu ke pondokku. Jadi jangan berangkat duluan. Mengerti."

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Sasuke menjemputku dengan mobil. Selama perjalanan Sasuke tidak bicara apa-apa. Yah memang dia seperti itu. Akhirnya aku hanya memandangi jalan. Tapi aku merasa Sasuke memperhatikanku. Aku menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Hn."

"Ya sudahlah terserah."

"Apakah kau ingat cerita tentang anak laki-laki yang tersesat di hutan?"

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, hanya mengingatkanmu." Ucapnya

Sebentar lagi sampai. Tapi perasaanku tidak enak. Perutku mual sekali. Wajahku pucat.

"Kau sakit Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau berkonsentrasi menyetir."

Akhirnya kami sampai, Sasuke mengantarku ke kamar. Ya ampun, aku masih merasa mual. Akhirnya aku tidur dan bermimpi...

"_Kakak, seseorang tolong aku. Aku terperangkap, tidak bisa keluar. Huhuhu."_

Anak itu menoleh padaku.

"_Kak tolong aku! Aku kesepian. Temani aku. Tolong."_ Anak itu menggenggam tanganku.

"HWAAAAAA. TOLONG AKU!" aku terbangun. Sasuke langsung menghampiriku.

"Ada apa Sakura? Ada yang menyakitimu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah merasa baik. Segera turun untuk makan malam."

"Baik." Apa yang terjadi padaku. Apakah mimpi itu asli? Jangan-jangan cerita yang diceritakan nenek itu benar. Kalau benar aku harus bagaimana?

Gimana bagus nggak? Kalo nggak maaf ya. Dan ngomong-ngomong ini fic kedua Deishi. Oh iya kalo yang pernah baca fic deishi yg pertama, deishi bikinnya one shot. Tapi sekarang deishi iseng mau bikin yang chapter soalnya bingung . dan jangan lupa

REVIEW ya... arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen ya publishnya lama. Abis banyak kerjaan sih udah gitu banyak pr-pr gaje gitu jadi ngepublishnya lama hehehe. Oh ya pen name nya kuganti lo jadi Uchiha Narachi hohoho (gak penting!) **

**Pokoknya gomen kalo publishnya lama. Sekarang langsung ke chapter 2 nyok...**

Disclaimer : tetap Masashi Kishimoto selalu, selamanya, setiap detik dan waktu!

"_Kakak, seseorang tolong aku. Aku terperangkap, tidak bisa keluar. Huhuhu."_

Anak itu menoleh padaku.

"_Kak tolong aku! Aku kesepian. Temani aku. Tolong."_ Anak itu menggenggam tanganku.

"HWAAAAAA. TOLONG AKU!" aku terbangun. Sasuke langsung menghampiriku.

"Ada apa Sakura? Ada yang menyakitimu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah merasa baik. Segera turun untuk makan malam."

"Baik." Apa yang terjadi padaku. Apakah mimpi itu asli? Jangan-jangan cerita yang diceritakan nenek itu benar. Kalau benar aku harus bagaimana?

Chapter 2

Baik, Sakura tenang itu hanyalah mimpi buruk. Batinku

Lalu aku turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke ruang makan. Sasuke sudah menungguku dan ada beberapa orang lainnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, sudah."

"Kau pasti sangat lelah sampai-sampai kau bermimpi buruk. Lebih baik kau makan ini." Nenek itu menyodorkan semangkuk sup kepadaku. Aku hanya memandang nenek itu. siapa ya nenek itu...

"Sakura, ambilah jangan malu-malu. Kau pasti lupa siapa nenek itu ya kan?" kalau ini sih aku kenal. Dia adalah Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke.

"Dia itu nenek chiyo. Saat kau kecil nenek chiyo sering menceritakan cerita kepadamu."

"Ohh." Jawabku dan memakan sup itu. nenek itu manatapku. Aku merasa risih ditatap terus. Akhirnya aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap nenek chiyo. Tapi dia langsung membuang mukanya dan kembali memakan supnya.

"Sakura, besok kau mau menemani nenek pergi berbelanja?" tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Hmm, boleh. Memang kita mau beli apa?" tanyaku

"Ohh, hanya keperluan biasa."

"Baik"

-0o0-

Esoknya..

Aku dan nenek Chiyo sedang berada di pasar. Kami sedang memilih bahan-bahan yang akan dibeli. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang tapi mereka semua tidak menghiraukannya. Aku merasa iba, lalu aku mendekati anak itu.

Aku hendak menyentuh pundak anak itu tapi anak itu langsung berlari. Aku ikut berlari.

'Tunggu! Kenapa aku berlari? Aku tidak ingin mengejar anak itu'

Seolah – olah ada sesuatu yang menyuruhku berlari mengikuti anak itu. Kakiku pegal tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti menggerakan kakiku. Aku terus berlari, dan tibalah aku di sebuah hutan.

'Hmm, hutan apa ini?' batinku.

Tap tap tap

'Ah, itu dia anak yang tadi. Sebaiknya aku mengikuti dia dan bertanya jalan pulang'

Aku mengikuti anak itu. Terus berjalan, melewati semak belukar dan pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Aku terpesona melihat semua pemandangan itu. Sangat indah. Saking terpesonanya, aku tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu.

BRUUK

"Ah,hmm, maaf aku tak sengaja." Kataku

"Hn." Jawab orang itu singkat dan langsung masuk ke sebuah pondok kecil.

"Ya ampun! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa tidak sekalian bertanya jalan pulang."

'Oh ternyata di situ ada pondok. Sebaiknya aku masuk'

"Permisi, boleh saya masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba sekali lagi.

"Permisi, boleh saya masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Akhirnya aku masuk saja. Rumahnya rapi tapi agak sedikit berdebu. Aku meneliti setiap sudut rumah itu dan terpaku pada satu titik.

Aku pergi menuju sebuah bingkai foto. Aku membersihkan kaca bingkai itu dengan tanganku. Aku melihat foto itu. Foto sebuah keluarga. Keluarga ya... keluarga yang harmonis. Seorang ayah, ibu, dua anak lelaki dan tunggu aku kenal dengan wanita satu ini senyumnya, wajahnya. Dia adalah nenek Chiyo! Tapi lebih muda.

Lalu dua anak lelaki ini. Yang kecil ini adalah anak yang tadi menangis dan yang sebaya denganku yang tadi tak sengaja kutabrak. Tiba-tiba ada kertas yang keluar dari bingkai itu bertuliskan" Naruto ". Aku menaruh kembali foto itu karena mendengar suara. Aku pergi menuju sumber suara itu.

"Halo, ada orang di sini?" tanyaku.

"Hiks hiks, tolong aku." Aku pergi menuju suara itu. Ternyata ada seorang anak yang bersembunyi dibalik sofa.

"Kakak, seseorang tolong aku. Aku terperangkap, tidak bisa keluar. Huhuhu."

Anak itu menoleh padaku.

"Kak tolong aku! Aku kesepian. Temani aku. Tolong." Anak itu menggenggam tanganku.

Kata-kata ini seperti yang ada di mimpiku, tapi ini lebih terdengar nyata.

"TIDAK TIDAK. LEPASKAN AKU! HWAAA. TOLONG AKU!"

Aku meronta- ronta. Tapi tangan anak itu tidak mau lepas dari tanganku. Aku mulai menangis. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

CKLEK

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. aku melihat orang yang tadi kutabrak memegang sebuah kapak tapi ada banyak darah di kapak itu dan sepertinya darah itu masih segar dan di tangan yang satunya aku melihat dia menggengam sebuah kepala.

"HWAA. Kumohon lepaskan aku anak kecil!" mohonku tapi tetap saja tidak diepas.

Mendadak tubuhku merasa lemas. Aku jatuh dan pingsan. Samar-samar aku mendengar anak kecil itu tertawa. Saat aku bangun aku sudah ada di rumah.

"Nghh. Aku ada di mana?"

"Ah, syukurlah Sakura kau sudah bangun! Kau sedang berada di rumah sekarang." Jelas Sasuke

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Sakura?" Tanya Itachi

"Ya. Hmm, dimana nenek Chiyo? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya."

"Tunggu sebentar akan kupanggilkan." Kata Itachi

"Kau tau, aku sangat khawatir padamu. Nenek Chiyo bilang kau menghilang saat belanja. Lalu kami semua mencarimu. Dan kau tau di mana kami menemukanmu? Di dekat hutan terlarang."

"Sebenarnya apa yang akau lakukan sampai kau pingsan di dekat hutan itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Eh? Aku juga tida tau." Jawabku

Nenek Chiyo datang dan langsung memelukku.

"Kau tak apa-apa nak?" Tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada nenek. Apakah nenek mengenal orang yang bernama Naruto?" tanyaku.

Nenek Chiyo terkesiap. Lalu mukanya kembali tenang.

"Ya, aku kenal. Dia adalah anak yang baik. Dulu aku bekerja sebagai pengasuhnya. Naruto, dia mempunyai kakak namanya Deidara. Mereka mempunyai ibu yang cantik bernama Kushina."

Tatapan nenek Chiyo seperti menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

"Ya, ibunya sangat cantik dengan rambut warna merahnya itu." terangku

"Ayah mereka bernama Minato. Dia adalah pria yang baik dan hebat. Akupun dulu sangat mengaguminya tapi karena suatu kejadian yang tragis..." nenek Chiyo tidak melanjutkan, dia mulai menangis.

"Tenang nek, aku ada di sini bersama Sasuke dan Itachi. Tolong lanjutkan ceritanya." Pintaku

"Minato membunuh semua keluarganya di depan mataku. Dia merasa terpukul lalu dia memberikan pisau dan memintaku untuk menusuknya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku melempar pisau itu dan berlari menjauh.."

"Memang kenapa Minato membunuh semua keluarganya?" tanya Sasuke

Nenek chiyo hanya menggeleng kepalanya

"Sebaiknya kalian semua tidur. Hari sudah malam. Selamat malam semua." Kata nenek Chiyo

-0o0-

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Rasanya susah sekali untuk tidur. Akhirnya aku memandang bintang dan tidur terlelap.

"_Nghh. Hoahmm. Eh di mana aku?"_

"_Inikan di pondok di hutan itu!"_

Aku berjalan tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan. Aku segera menghampiri suara itu. Ada nenek Chiyo yang sedang ketakutan sambil menatap lurus ke sesuatu. Akupun ikut memandang ke arah tatapan nenek Chiyo.

'_Hmm, pasti itu yang namanya Minato'_

Nenek Chiyo berlari menjauh lalu aku melihat Minato yang sedang menulis sesuatu. Aku mendekati Minato dan melihat apa yang dituliskannya.

'_Sepertinya ini surat wasiat' _Pikirku

'_Yah ini memang surat wasiat.'_

Tiba-tiba semua berwarna hitam. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan mengatur nafasku.

"Mimpi itu seperti menyuruhku untuk mengambil surat wasiat itu..." gumamku

Aku kembali tidur.

-0o0-

Esoknya aku menceritakan mimpiku ini kepada nenek Chiyo, Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa mimpimu itu nyata?" tanya Itachi dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Ya, ya, aku sangat yakin!" Gerutuku, sudah kesepuluh kalinya mereka bertanya seperti ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke sana."

Aku menatap nenek Chiyo matanya seperti menampakan kesedihan dan kegembiraan.

Sesampainya di sana...

"UH, sangat berdebu!" Kataku

"Jadi dimanakah surat wasiatnya **nona**?" Tanya Sasuke.

Ada sedikit penekanan saat dia mengatakan nona. Aku tau dia pasti jengkel. Lagipula kalau dia tidak mau ke sini kenapa malah ikut?

"Tuh, di atas lemari. Kotak yang berwarna kuning." Tunjukku

Sasuke mengambilnya dan memberikan kotaknya kepadaku. Aku segera membuka dan mencari surat wasiat itu. lalu aku membaca surat wasiat itu.

"Isinya kita harus merobohkan pondok ini setelah kita mengubur jasad Minato, Kushina, Deidara dan Naruto." Jelasku.

"Berarti kita harus menemukan jasadnya dulu baru boleh merobohkan pondoknya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Aku akan meminta bantuan warga." Kata nenek Chiyo.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kami menemukan jasad- jasad mereka. Para wargapun merobohkan pondok itu. Dan beramai- rami mengubur jasad-jasad itu.

Aku menaruh bunga di setiap makam. Dan berdoa semoga arwah mereka bisa bebas.

-0o0-

Sekarang saatnya aku dan Sasuke pulang dan Itachi, dia akan tinggal di sini selama 1 minggu. Kami berpamitan pada semua warga dan nenek Chiyo.

"Liburan yang menyenangkan bukan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan!" Jawabku

**Gimana para readers sekalian? Gak serem ya? Maaf ya udah gitu publishnya lama...**

**Gomen. Oh ya jangan lupa tolong **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
